


Defiance in Phlan - 悠路ノ冒險者日記

by eurus (nakoruru)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakoruru/pseuds/eurus
Summary: it's just some replays I did engaged.just find a space to put to prevent it be gone.





	1. Defiance in Phlan

**Author's Note:**

> it's just some replays I did engaged.  
> just find a space to put to prevent it be gone.

Defiance in Phlan - 悠路ノ冒險者日記

  * [ Home ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/)
  * [ eurus ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus.html)



  * [ Home ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/)
  * [ eurus ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus.html)



## [第一場冒險從偷矇拐騙開始？](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-01)

11/6/2019 

[ 0 評論 ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-01#comments)

## 請不要玩食物

在使用悠路這名字登記成為冒險者後，我的初戰就在這肥懶城。  
  
這是個十分吵鬧的港口貿易城市，我順著人流走進了一間正在舉辦宴會的酒館ーー有些奇怪，怎會有人在這種酒館舉辦宴會，還沒有個主持人？  
  
一邊想著一邊順著半身人侍者的指引入了座，看著同桌已經坐著的六個穿著各異的奇怪組合，我正想詢問侍者這什麼情況時，一個獸人在我們桌邊說道：「各位冒險者，我是肥脆聖地公會的使者，現在發佈緊急委託！有人帶著魔法物品要破壞這個宴會，諸位若能阻止這事件，就能獲得豐盛的酬勞，這是一半的訂金！」  
  
他不由分說地將一袋金幣砸在桌上，繼續道：「每人預付50金幣。小心地調查，別引起騷動，哼。」  
  
我觀察那位獸人，衣襟上的確是翡翠聖地公會的徽章，那袋金幣也沒有疑點，看來被領來這一桌的都是登記在案的冒險者吧，我看向同桌的其他幾位，除了一個直盯著獸人腰袋移不開眼的木精靈之外，其他人在一陣思索後都點點頭，確認接下委託。  
  
沒有自我介紹的環節，只知道那位木精靈是位遊俠，兩位術士，兩位戰士，一位龍裔聖騎士；在花了小段時間大致瀏覽了酒館裡的客人後，就很隨便標記了有疑點的幾桌。  
  
首先是位面容精緻的精靈女性，獨坐一桌看著外頭發呆，身上衣著有些髒卻似乎不在意；估且編號為一號桌。  
  
其次是兩個普通的老女人，肆無忌憚地環顧週邊的客人品頭論足？  
好吧，反正半獸人戰士覺得他們可疑。這是二號桌。  
  
編號第三桌坐著老年人類和女矮人，老人的穿著額外亮麗，他們偶爾看看週圍就繼續默然相對。  
  
第四桌是一位臭臉半精靈，一下子用叉子戳食物，一下子用湯匙刮著碗邊。  
  
第五桌是位女性白化龍裔，非常神經質地觀察著其他客人。  
  
最後的第六桌有三個女性半身人，用著奇特的語言大聲交談。  
  
再經過一番很隨便的討論，我們就各自選定目標分頭探查了。  
  
我的目標是第四桌，那個玩食物的半精靈。  
  
「嘿！不要玩食物！」我試圖引起他的注意力，他卻只是專注用刀叉將他面前可憐的麵包切成愈來愈小的方塊，完全沒理睬我。  
  
於是，我，擅長特技動作的吟遊詩人，拿起他對面桌面的刀叉杯盤，玩起了拋接，成功吸引他的目光，直到我發現他的死魚眼似乎透露出關愛智障的意味。  
  
「喂！你，有沒有看到什麼奇怪的人事物啊？我告訴你，有人要在這兒搗亂啊！」我想打他個措手不及。  
  
「有……就你們。」他的表情沒什麼變化，語帶嫌棄回了四個字，繼續專注凌虐他面前的殘骸。

## 2.特徵是蘿莉控

得到情報後，我悠閒地回到原本的桌子，半獸人戰士在座位上似乎很認真地聽著隔壁桌聊天，原來他是去找了半身人侍者詢問消息但一無所獲。  
  
接著龍裔聖騎士滾著回來了，他的目標是五桌的女性白化龍裔，沒想到對方一見到他就嚇得要死以為會被綁架？最後什麼話都沒問出只好滾回來了。  
  
再等了一會兒，去第六號桌的人類戰士、魔人術士二人組也回來了，說那三個女半身人是很熱鬧的馬戲團演員，分別叫提雅、提娜、提雅娜，明天會有表演，還有個成員喝醉酒的消息。  
  
然後就沒等到人了，我們先去找到了術士，他在三號桌附近找了座位想偷聽，但發現那個老矮組合很警惕，似乎只用傳訊術交流。而木精靈遊俠，卻是直接坐在那位精靈女性對座，像是在發呆一般，發現我們對他招手後，很自然的起身，對我們走了過來，手上還拎著那位女精靈的袋子。  
  
「她的弓看起來出產自北方森林，非常高價，可惜就被她揹在身上難以下手，只拿到這袋子。」遊俠揚了揚手，那女精靈還是在座位上發呆，不知是不介意還是真沒發現。  
  
「是時候表演真正的技術了。」我小聲發動了瞳術偵察魔法，發現袋子裡有微弱的魔法反應。那是瓶紅色液體裝在玻璃瓶中，看來就是傳說中的……  
「嘖，原來是紅水！那傢伙剛剛還調了份解酒藥劑給我，不知在想什麼！」遊俠表示他的自然知識絕對是及格的，然後提著袋子走回了女精靈旁邊說：「吶，你的袋子掉到地上，我幫你撿起來了。」  
  
女精靈呆呆地看向木精靈，再看向地上，再看向木精靈的手，接過袋子，打開看了看，點了點頭，繼續發呆。  
  
我用瞳術快速的判別這幾個可疑的桌子，女精靈身上是把紫光弓，看來她的身份是名呆萌守護者。第二桌的兩位老女人其中一位似乎胸口藏著魔法吊墜；第三桌的老矮二人組閃耀著傳訊術的光輝；第四桌的臭臉男桌上有隻魔法筆；第五桌的女白化龍裔除了緊張別無反應；第六桌的三位女半身人身上的錢袋都有些微魔法氣場。  
  
遊俠點點頭，表示他會繼續嘗試偷取那把紫光弓，半獸人戰士和龍裔聖騎士要去搞定那兩個老女人，魔人術士決定攻略三位合法蘿莉，我則面帶微笑走向女白化龍裔。  
  
「你你你你要做什麼！？搶劫？綁架？別過來！！！」白女一發現有人朝她靠近，立即口不擇言慌亂地想躲到桌下。  
  
我當機立斷冷靜地一彈指迷惑住她，成功避免了在臨時同伴面前出醜的囧境。  
  
「妳在害怕什麼？」  
「我怕有人搶劫！」  
「搶妳什麼？」  
「搶我的藏寶圖！」  
「給我唄？」  
「給～」  
  
「假的。」身邊的術士同伴在我接過那張老舊地圖時立即給出判斷。我有些失望把藏寶圖還給雙眼都變成愛心形狀的龍裔女，想到何以解憂唯有杜康，就將酒杯遞給了她，但還來不及說什麼，突然有守衛靠過來，攔住她喝酒的行動，並質問我們想做什麼；為了避免被誤認為是打算做一種撿起死亡軀幹的動作，我揮揮衣袖不帶走一片雲彩。  
  
這時，剛好看到六號桌的三位女半身人，用手護著錢袋位置，極度警惕地看著另一位魔人術士，再觀察了一下魔人術士尷尬表情與有些奇怪的姿勢，不難推理出他剛剛想要效仿遊俠從正面硬上的偷竊技術被看破了。  
  
「嗨！各位請放心！他是因為聽說你們馬戲團有表演，想和妳們……」三位女半身人齊齊用不信任的眼神看向我，似乎把我當成小偷同夥了。  
  
「放心他真的沒有惡意，不會對妳們做什麼的，因為他是個蘿莉控啊！」我毫不猶豫把鏡頭交還給棚內主播。

## 3.原來是老婆啊

三名合法蘿莉最終在被意外開發蘿莉控特徵的魔人術士慈愛行動威嚇下，哭喪著臉逃離了酒館，成功排除掉嫌疑，只留下不解的魔人術士，不斷重複咕噥著：「可是我真的覺得她們很可愛、該好好愛護啊！」  
  
大叔您別再說了，守衛在看著您，他的表情很不對勁。  
  
第二桌的情報在出賣肉體的半獸人戰士和龍裔聖騎士奮戰之下，順利確認了魔法物品只是附魔上清潔術的相片吊墜。第四桌的半精靈竟是個美食評論家，帶著附魔永不斷水的魔法筆。  
  
「小怪清完，總算可以推頭目了！！」雖然這話似乎哪裡怪怪的，但同伴們嗨了起來。然而，那位老頭目並沒有給我們訂定作戰計畫的時間，不知察覺到什麼突然離座往門口跑去。  
  
「五十金幣！」術士立即準確地對老頭目放出了《人類定身術》，其他人也朝著老頭目衝去，卻忽略了消失的女矮人，不知何時繞到了術士身後，一斧子就對著術士後腦揮下，偷襲成功中斷了法術。  
  
聖騎士轉身打算救助術士，跑在最前面的半獸人戰士則是成功追上被短暫定身而來不及逃離的老頭，一把撲倒，緊接著人類戰士撲上，魔人術士也壓了上去，最上面是使出了月面宙返的遊俠，華麗的膝擊準確命中魔人術士的頭。  
  
而說好的魔法物品也終於現蹤，從疊羅漢下鑽出，竟是個發出強烈藍光的小形藍龍？  
  
遊俠見獵心喜盯著那隻藍光小龍好想要，小龍也似乎感受到他的熱烈心意倏忽衝去，正要歡喜結合時，那位精靈妹子衝上來擋在遊俠面前承受了衝擊並直接暈過去。小龍還要朝遊俠方向二度衝擊時，突然出現的獸人委託人伸手一招，藍龍就被吸進他的手中消失了。  
  
「哼，這是剩下的酬金。你們還有其他傷亡嗎？」肩扛著女矮人的獸人看了一圈，將錢袋扔給半獸人戰士，抓起頸骨顯然被壓折斷了的老人扔到女矮人身上。  
  
我們看向了先前釋放定身術的術士，獸人隨口回答：「他睡一覺，明天就好了！」似乎是已經做好了醫療處理。  
  
「我老婆也受傷了。」木精靈舉手發言，震驚了我們。  
  
「她……不是你們隊伍的吧……算了，這給你治療。」獸人掏出了一瓶治療藥水，扔給了木精靈，不再給人說話機會轉身就走。  
  
「唔，原來她是你老婆，年輕真好……」這種莫名其妙的感嘆是怎麼回事？大家就這麼信了？分完剩餘酬金的木精靈遊俠斜斜一笑，提起女精靈的弓和大家道別，這次的組隊冒險就算是結束了。

[ 0 評論 ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-01#comments)

  
  
  


## 發表回覆。

| 

## 有路

車到山前，柳暗花明。

## 章節目錄

  1. [1-01 初戰菲懶城](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-01)
  2. [1-01 半夜買龍蛋](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-01_2)
  3. [1-06 偷書賊與龍](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-06)
  4. 1-10 飛龍襲飛藍



## Archives

[十一月 2019](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/archives/11-2019)

## Categories

[全部](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/category/all)

[ RSS 訂閱 ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/1/feed)  
  
---|---  
  
[ 悠路ノ冒險者日記 ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/)

  * [ Home ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/)
  * [ eurus ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus.html)



  * [ Home ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/)
  * [ eurus ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus.html)



  
  



	2. Defiance in Phlan - 悠路ノ冒險者日記

Defiance in Phlan - 悠路ノ冒險者日記

  * [ Home ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/)
  * [ eurus ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus.html)



  * [ Home ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/)
  * [ eurus ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus.html)



##  [半夜發委託真是件缺德事！](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-01_2)

11/13/2019 

[ 0 評論 ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-01_2#comments)

## 1.立旗不好要戒

這間酒館是菲歐娜女士的酒館，老闆聽說是一位強大的半身人；酒館本身有專門租給冒險者的樓層，於是我直接租了房間想好好休息。  
  
然而給低級冒險者的房間竟然是個六人房……  
  
好吧，低級就低級，睡覺重要！  
  
下午一起探案的半獸人戰士，名為洛基，熟悉各種守護技巧，先前就已經住在這間房間；另一位自稱精通狙擊的人類戰士叫做藍斯。這間房還有個住客，是一名牧師，叫做童御，看來和洛基相熟。  
  
隨便交流了幾句，我就上床休息，應該是一閤眼就睡著了，直到被敲門聲打斷了美夢。  
  
我勉強睜開眼，看到一位赤膊的野蠻人已經去應門，敲門的是半身人女侍，似乎是老闆的女兒之一，正驚嚇仰望著半獸人野蠻人。  
  
「有人找你們……」那位名叫瑞絲的半身人眼帶求救地透過野蠻人的跨下看向我們。  
  
「有人找你們……說什麼有……什麼錢……要交換主人什麼的事情……」她顫抖著講完整句話，這是最萌身高差嗎？  
  
洛基當即站起ーー這廝竟然還穿著裝備ーー表示他要下去看看，童御則和藹地對半身人說，「有什麼話你慢慢說，不要緊張！」他也仍舊穿著斗蓬，該說是專業冒險者的素質嗎？  
  
最終兩位半獸人領頭，我半夢半醒地跟在牧師身後，出了房間下樓到大廳，在樓梯上看到一樓只有一個斗蓬人形在等待著我們。  
  
「就是你找我們，有什麼事嗎？」牧師隔著兩張桌子，觀察著對方的形象，斗蓬掩蓋的頭形有不明顯的兩塊凸起，看來應該是……兔子精。  
  
「就這麼一群膽小鬼，也算是冒險者？」對方冷冷的眼光看著我們，刻意壓低的嗓音聽起來有種演戲的做作，讓我有呵呵呵的熟悉感。  
  
半獸人野蠻人立馬受激怒吼了一聲ーー他還是沒穿衣服，裸露著紅色上半身。  
藍斯戰士和木精靈遊俠也乾粹地從樓梯扶手陰影中現身，目光不善。  
  
「我是豎琴手公會的，這是我的徽章。」兔子精展示了一下他的徽章就隨即收起。  
「聽說你們白天成功完成肥脆聖地的委託，那麼我這個委託，你們……能行？」  
「我們抓到了個傢伙，非法交易『龍蛋』，現在要求你們假扮成那傢伙去買回『龍蛋』，並將這個追蹤器放在對方身上。」他看向我：「而你的身高體形正巧和那個買家很像，所以我會把你易容成那傢伙的樣子。」  
  
我茫然地看向同伴們，洛基認真點頭，其他人也沒反對的意見，委託就直接被接下了。  
  
「什麼時候交易？」「待會……今晚午夜。」  
  
我一邊打著瞌睡一邊被易容，其他同伴則是快速整頓著裝備。  
  
「好了，記住，買回龍蛋，把追蹤器放到他們身上，就這麼簡單。」他將一顆巨大的鵝卵石拿給半獸人戰士洛基，再把一袋珠寶交給了牧師，繼續說「這袋珠寶是假的，但應該不會被識破，快出發！」   
  
洛基掂了掂那鵝卵石，疑惑的問：「這顆……這麼大的追蹤器，放到他們身上？」  
  
斗蓬兔子精做出輕蔑一笑的表演：「辦不到是嗎？我原本就不對你們抱著什麼期望，趁早認清自己，放棄當個冒險者，庸碌種田過一生，說不定更適合你們！」  
  
半獸人野蠻人立馬受激怒吼了一聲ーー他還是沒穿衣服，裸露著紅色上半身。  
對了，野蠻人的作戰方式原本就是靠肉體一路莽，不穿防具更強。  
藍斯戰士卻似乎有所觸動，認真思考了起來。  
木精靈遊俠翻了翻白眼，我靠著桌面趴下想繼續補眠。  
  
牧師出聲了：「放心，有我在，大家一定都能活著回來的。」  
洛基也說：「先幹完這一票，你們再考慮回家種田的事吧？」  
  
我是不是該認真考慮放棄這個委託……

## 2.暗夜的閃光蛋

在趕往廢棄農莊的路上，大家迅速擬定了計劃：隨機應變，見機行事！  
  
於是那顆巨鵝卵石型態的追蹤器交給了突然顯蹤的木精靈遊俠負責，他的手上功夫聽說是從幼年就開始自主緞練的！而交易用的假錢袋由半獸人戰士洛基拿著，他看起來很清醒。  
  
那是個主體為紅色的農莊倉庫，周圍都是石子地，可見到的門關著，但窗戶透出微光。  
  
木精靈遊俠自告奮勇先去潛伏調查，就見他迅速無聲前行至門邊，花了一點時間輕輕將門推開，矮著身子鑽進去，就沒然後了。  
  
我們等了好一會兒，月亮已經到了正頭上，是預定的交易時間到了，猜測遊俠應該是打算待在暗處等待機會，我們就光明正大的走到倉庫旁邊，見沒人招待，便繼續往倉庫後側走去，在經過轉角時終於等到一句大喝：「站在那別動！！！」  
  
轉角後有三個人型，站在倉庫後門附近，距離我們三十尺，看裝扮應該是兩個護衛和一個嘍囉。  
  
那個嘍囉完全沒有懷疑我們身份直接要求：「我們把貨物放在我們之間的地上，你們將錢袋拋給我們，交易就完成了！沒問題吧？」  
  
我呆呆地轉頭看向戰士洛基，徵詢他的意見，畢竟要把追蹤器放到他們身上這種事，是需要製造機會的！洛基十分理解的開始了他的表演。  
  
他首先將錢袋開口展現給對方看，並用另一隻手將假寶石抓出再倒入袋口，吸引住對方的目光，然後憨厚一笑，束緊袋口，輕拋了兩下，佯裝沒接住而被大手撞飛到我們和他們面前的地面，然後期待對方的反應……  
  
「你們是想耍什麼把戲？」對方並沒趁機上前撈走錢袋，反而立即退後，警惕地看著半獸人。  
  
洛基訕訕地說：「就沒接好啊，呵呵，呵呵……」然後大眼盯著對方，繼續期待對方的反應。  
  
「你們到底要不要好好交易！？快撿回去，然後按照我們的要求來！！」對方堅持著一開始的交易方式，不為所動。  
  
洛基只好慢慢上前，看著他們步步退後，硬是維持著三十尺的距離不變。  
  
走到錢袋位置，彎腰撿起錢袋的同時他稍微朝門內瞄了一眼，然後自然地直起身面對著對方慢慢退回我的身後，對方也緊盯著他的行動，維持著三十尺的距離前行至門口前方。  
  
「那就，交易囉？」我歪頭詢問洛基的意見，他用力點頭表示一切按ㄌ計劃行事。  
  
對方確認我們的意向後，小心地將手上裝著龍蛋的布包放在地上，然後我揚手要求戰士將錢袋拋給對方，對方毫不意外地注意到我揚手的動作。  
  
「你……」嘍囉正要質問時，卻聽到他們身後有弓箭離弦的聲音，於是兩位在警戒狀態正想拔刀的守衛立即轉身面對箭矢方向，緊接著門內竄出了人影，一步跨到對面三人的背後，無聲地將巨型鵝卵石塞進嘍囉腰後的腰包，然後退入了門內，任務完成。  
  
我們看完這騷操作，那嘍囉竟毫無所覺，狠瞪著我怒喊：「該死，有埋伏！撤！」並立即抓起他面前的布包，這時門內傳出了哨音，我們的狙擊手藍斯立刻放箭，射中了那布包，強烈刺眼的白光瞬間充滿我們的視界。  
  
「靠！龍蛋爆了！？」「糟了！是龍蛋要孵化了？」「我要瞎了啊啊啊！」「我們打得過幼龍嗎？」「我剛剛在打哈欠是不是錯過了什麼？」在七嘴八舌聲中我閉眼疾退到同伴群中，並依照印象中的位置射出一箭，試圖先制攻擊。  
  
「靠靠靠！誰射我？？」洛基的聲音。  
  
我默默收好短弓，給他送上一聲激勵，表示今晚的戰鬥只帶了魯特琴。

## 3.有蛋蛋的哀傷

木精靈遊俠，名字是空白，聽說從小就很愛搗蛋、惡作劇，不知怎的就練出一身盜賊本領，然而要出山成為冒險者時，族中長老嚴令要求必須當遊俠，這真是個悲傷的故事。  
  
至於他的紫光弓和老婆，又是另一個悲傷的故事了。  
  
這時這個有故事的人剛靠近倉庫的門，先小心傾聽出倉庫裡有三個正大聲吵鬧著的人聲，聽起來是在倉庫的另一邊，他就大膽地推開了門，發出了嘎啦嘎啦的聲音，剛巧被人聲掩蓋住。  
  
門旁有座吧台，吧台遠處有三個傢伙正互相吹牛皮取著樂，於是他無聲翻身躍入吧台之後，卻在落地時發現一個人也在吧台之下，似乎因為被嚇了一跳而準備拔刀。  
  
「噓……同夥的！」空白豎起了根手指放在唇邊，阻止了對方的攻擊動作。  
「呃？你，也有這情報？來偷龍蛋的？」對方察覺到同類的氣息。  
「當然囉，你的目標呢？我們合作吧！一人一半？」  
  
對方猶豫了一下，試探的口氣詢問：「我…要等他們交易完成後，再對那群弱雞下手，你呢？」  
  
「睿智的選擇！那群買家根本是無腦組合，優質！」一拍即合。  
  
等了一會兒，吧台外有了動靜。  
  
「那傻子應該到了。」「只要說是龍蛋，就會……」「閉嘴，你們兩個給我配合好，不然就自己滾回老家種田！」  
  
看著對方走出了門口，並與優質組合們展開了對話，空白說了句：「我靠近點看看！」就翻出了吧台，直接摸到門邊，近距離等待著時機，並且在兩名扮演守衛的嘍囉被幻聲吸引注意力時，以千鎚百鍊的身手漂亮地將追蹤器塞進領頭嘍囉腰包後閃進倉庫，連續兩個後手翻接一個後空翻精準躍回吧台後，吧台下臨時同夥用敬仰的表情，看著特技遊俠用力吹響哨子，於是吧台另一端陰影下揮出一把砍刀：「你這傢伙是買家的同夥！！！」  
  
即時閃開了揮擊，卻沒躲開第二下的連擊，空白有些狼狽地撐著吧台躍出，正好被門外的閃光閃花了眼，只看到門口也有黑影出現，不得不先回身擋住原本那名盜賊的砍刀，然後朝著倉庫窗戶的位置靠去，用力頂破窗框後翻出了倉庫，躲過了插旗的詛咒。  
  
「食矢吧！」窗內立刻射出了弩箭，命中還維持著四肢落地姿勢的遊俠，但隨之而來的是一句「貝荷伊米～～」堪堪治癒了被盜賊同伴背叛的心靈。  
  
倉庫外的戰鬥也很簡單，在強烈白光之後，出現了兩個盜賊趁機要攻擊我們，卻被沒受到閃光的興奮野蠻人直上一斧打爆一隻，遊俠翻出窗戶時，洛基、藍斯和野蠻人正配合著圍殺完第二名盜賊；盜賊的攻擊落在他們身上只是毛毛雨。  
  
倉庫裡的兩名盜賊見勢不可違立即噤了聲，消失不見。至於一開始交易的那三人組，早在閃光出現時就跑了。  
  
戰鬥短短半分鐘就結束了，徒留下愴然的哀傷：「蛋蛋被射爆了啊？」  
  
洛基理智地分析道：「那個，應該，可能，是假蛋？」  
童御肯定地附和著：「嗯，假的，肯定是假的。」  
空白嘆了口氣：「忙活了半個夜，還差點送了命，竟然是為了顆假蛋啊！」  
半獸人野蠻人怒吼了一聲：「假的！！！！！」  
藍斯幽幽地說：「我曾經想過當個龍騎士。」  
我：「我好想睡覺……。」  
  
回到了菲歐娜女士的酒館，那隻斗蓬兔子精仍在大廳原本的位置，一個人玩著骰子，頭也不抬地說：「我就知道你們不會讓我失望，龍蛋呢？」  
洛基：「龍蛋是假的。」  
兔子精語氣沒有波動回道：「發生了什麼？」  
藍斯：「那是個陷阱，就只是個閃光彈！」  
  
聽完整個過程後，兔子精點了點頭，將一袋金幣推到桌前，說：「我們的人已經在追蹤那群人了，這是你們的報酬，每人一百金幣，做的很好。」  
  
然後他站起了身，瀟灑地走出了酒館，結束了這次委託。  
  
洛基舒了口氣：「看來那龍蛋的確是假的。」  
空白怒道：「我竟然為了顆假蛋差點送命？？？」  
童御：「有我在，你死不了。」  
我踩著野蠻人的怒吼聲啪噠嘭上樓回房繼續睡覺。

[](http://twitter.com/share?url=https://eurusu.weebly.com/1/post/2019/11/ddex1-01_2.html)

[ 0 評論 ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-01_2#comments)

  
  
  


## 發表回覆。

| 

## 有路

車到山前，柳暗花明。

## 章節目錄

    1. [1-01 初戰菲懶城](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-01)
    2. [1-01 半夜買龍蛋](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-01_2)
    3. [1-06 偷書賊與龍](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-06)
    4. 1-10 飛龍襲飛藍

## Archives

[十一月 2019](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/archives/11-2019)   


## Categories

[全部](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/category/all)   


[ RSS 訂閱 ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/1/feed)


  
  
---|---  
  
  


[ 提供者  使用自訂式範本建立您的專屬獨特網站。 開始吧  ](https://www.weebly.com/signup?utm_source=internal&utm_medium=footer)

  


  


  
[ ](https://twitter.com/nakoruru)  


[ 悠路ノ冒險者日記 ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/)

  


  * [ Home ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/)
  * [ eurus ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus.html)



  * [ Home ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/)
  * [ eurus ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus.html)



  
[ ](https://twitter.com/nakoruru)  



	3. The Scroll Thief - 悠路ノ冒險者日記

The Scroll Thief - 悠路ノ冒險者日記

  * [ Home ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/)
  * [ eurus ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus.html)



  * [ Home ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/)
  * [ eurus ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus.html)



##  [冒險者就該屠龍！](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-06)

11/20/2019 

[ 0 評論 ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-06#comments)

## 1.膝蓋中了一箭

肥懶城除了是靠海的港口貿易城市之外，其實還有個特色：這個城市許久前曾經被龍統治過。  
  
因為某個情報，我在這間叫「破碎皇冠」的酒館，和幾天前曾一同偷矇拐騙的冒險者們坐在同一桌，吃著漁味強烈的蔬菜濃湯，等待委託人的到來。  
  
最顯眼的仍然是裸露著紅皮膚的野蠻人歐格，身邊坐著一位自稱為『無』的白髮精靈遊盪者，他們似乎是熟悉的朋友？  
  
自介職業遊俠的木精靈叫做『空白』ーー看來這類型的代號很受盜賊們喜愛。  
  
黑髮黑瞳黑長劍，皮膚明顯蒼白的人類咒劍士緹兒，和我們說他正在追補一名敵人。名字很奇妙的與某位獨臂的正義之神諧音，嗯？  
  
金龍血脈的龍裔聖騎士名叫佛雷．根瑞克，相比前面幾位這名字反而最像是個典型的冒險者，雖然聽說聖騎士在冒險者聯盟是種奇妙的存在？  
  
各自介紹完自己的名字後，大門如期打開，一個穿著黑色盔甲的金髮精靈女士走進來，是黑拳頭騎士團的阿萊德騎士。  
  
「我叫阿萊德，我找你們有委託要做。」她直接坐在桌前，微皺的眉頭露出掩蓋不住的厭惡感或緊張感。  
「有三本重要的書，屬於學者廣場的圖書館，被偷走了，我委託你們找回來！」  
「其中一本被偷走的書名叫做【魔法根源】，另外兩本我不太確定，你們直接問圖書館長報我的名字，他們會協助你們的。」  
  
接著她掏出了一個似乎有些乾癟的錢袋，「這是訂金，畢竟是第一次合作，你們也不會信任我。」  
緹兒馬上接口：「以你的名聲，我是相當信任你的！」  
  
阿萊德表情放鬆了一些：「那麼等你們把書帶回來，我再給你們報酬。」同時把那錢袋收了回去。  
  
「？？？」幾個同伴的頭上同時冒出了黑人問號。  
  
「書是什麼時候被偷走的？」空白洽到好處的提問，打破了突然安靜的空氣。  
  
「六個晚上之前。似乎是每兩天被偷走一本書……」阿萊德的回答帶著不確定的語氣。  
  
「那為什麼等到第三本書被偷走，才開始尋求委託？」空白繼續發揮盜賊專業。  
  
「就是因為警備隊一直沒有動靜，我才覺得怪怪的！」「第一次被偷時有人去調查，但沒人覺得有特別的問題。直到我的朋友阿牙告訴我時，我才知道已經連續發生了三次偷盜，可是我去詢問上級，只得到『你要調查就自己去調查。』的回應！」阿萊德有些憤怒又有些無奈。  
  
「阿牙是誰？」「是我的一個朋友，但我建議你們現在最好先去圖書館獲取詳細的資訊。」阿萊德用她的肢體語言明示她其實沒更多相關情報能給我們。  
  
  
在野蠻人的積極帶領下，我們離開了酒館，很快就走到潔白光亮神殿式建築，人來人往的學者廣場，看到了大門永遠敞開的圖書館。  
  
圖書館大門口前恰好有位清掃地板的魔人阿伯，我們很直覺的上前詢問他是否有看到什麼可疑人士，果不其然又得到了我們這群人最可疑的答案。  
  
「阿北你幾點下班吶？」  
「就關館的時間，差不多是八點……」  
「那在你下班離開之時有看到過什麼覺得可疑的人嗎？」  
「關館後的時間是有一些穿著斗蓬的人在附近遊盪，我不知道這算不算可疑，但畢竟其他人都回家了，就剩他們……」  
「那這幾天開館時你有聽到館員提到書藉遺失的事嗎？」  
「有啊……啊！你們是冒險者啊！是黑拳的騎士委託你們來調查這個事情？我以前也是個冒險者啊！只是……我不知道冒險者公會怎麼走，所以沒當成冒險者……」  
  
緹兒突然熱血起來：「阿北，為時不晚，我們現在帶你去冒險者公會報到！」  
  
然後給他膝蓋補上一箭嗎？

## 2.不要弄亂它們

和掃地阿伯的一番交流，得到的情報主要就是：這位阿伯從四天前起算輪值七天班，而前幾天下班時間，都曾出現過幾個穿著斗蓬的人在附近徘徊著，那或許就是我們的目標。  
  
進入圖書館大門後所見又是十分壯觀的建築風格，極度挑高的天花板，一層樓高的書架群聳立在門廳兩側，豪氣滿滿，散發出歡迎來偷書的氣息。  
  
直直穿越過十數個大書架後，我們走到寬廣的半圓形接待台前，裡頭有三個櫃台接待員，半精靈小姐姐們低著頭專心看著書抄寫著什麼，完全沒人搭理我們。  
  
「請問被偷的書是在哪一架？」「不是這裡的書，你們去找管理員問。」對方頭不抬手不停，秒答。  
  
我們找到了抄寫總管理員室，門上木牌的名字是塔莎菈．布萊德懷恩。這個家名是這個城市的抄寫員家族。野蠻人毫不猶豫上前敲門。  
  
「等一下～～」門後傳來一個尖銳女聲和像是推倒大型多米諾骨牌的聲音，接著一位捲髮的女半身人打開了門，她身後是大量倒下的書堆。  
  
「你好我們是冒險者，來調查書藉失竊的事。」緹兒主動先開口詢問。  
「沒問題，請先過來。」她靈巧地攀爬並在幾乎和她身高差不多的書堆上跳躍著，帶領我們到應該用來會客的位置，但桌子與沙發椅上同樣堆滿各類書藉。  
  
「我們站著講話，好嗎？」女半身人猶豫了一下下，提議道。  
「沒問題，要先幫妳整理一下嗎？」緹兒十分體貼。  
「千萬不要！每本書的位置我都很清楚！！不要弄亂它們！！！」她尖聲阻止，立刻切入主題：「我們總共是三本重要的書被偷了，昨天晚上從我這兒被偷走的，是菲藍城市貴族全部家族的族譜。」  
  
她跑到辦公桌後面消失不見，製造出了一連串木頭撞擊的聲音之後，再出現時手上拿著一個開啟的小保險箱，裡頭是空的。  
「書是從這裡頭被偷走的，但保險箱的設定是只有我、賢者大人，和製作它的阿牙能夠開啟。」  
「這個魔法鎖只要用指頭貼上這兒就能打開了。」  
  
每個人用各自的手段檢查著那個保險箱，最終得出一個結論：上頭魔法鎖的法圈有個細節似乎有差錯，該連起來的線折開了，而且這並不是被事後破壞，而是製作的時候就畫成這樣。  
  
而後我們又找到其中一個對外窗戶有被撬開過的新痕跡，但窗台的痕跡已經被清理掉，還留下微微的香味。而且被偷走的東西就只有保險箱裡的那一本書而已。  
  
「還有兩本書，一本是在阿牙那兒被偷，那是圖書館委託她保管的【魔法根源】；另一本其實是一位貴族，馬丁佛斯被偷的書，那是解放龍的英雄其中之一，遊俠的筆記本。」  
  
阿牙這個名字一再出現，緹兒表示他知道那位正是學者廣場旁魔法店的店主，還是位精靈法師教授。  
  
「如果你們可以把書帶回來的話，我可以給你們每人一百金當做是酬金。我知道阿萊德是獨自調查這件事，而且依照她的性格，一定會自掏腰包來付給你們委託費，所以我希望這筆錢由我來支付，你們不要再和她拿錢！」最後塔莎菈強調了一下報酬的支付事宜。  
  
我們確認了阿牙的魔法店就是學者廣場上那間肥懶城唯一的魔法材料店，而那位貴族馬丁佛斯的家則是城裡的訓練場。離開時緹兒還向塔莎菈借走了那個保險箱，想要驗証某些事情。

## 3.魔法少女阿牙

走出圖書館，走到了那間外觀極像那種傳說中女巫住所的魔法材料店，給人一種陰森的感覺。  
  
雖然店門口的掛牌上標示著營業中，遊俠空白還是很有禮貌地先上前敲門，只是沒得到任何回應。  
他小心地推開店家大門，聽到裡頭傳來了輕快的鈴聲，提示有顧客到訪。  
  
入目的是整整齊齊放置魔法材料的商品櫃，以及坐在商店最裡處櫃台後面的一位精靈少女：「歡迎光臨，東西不要隨便碰，要買和我講，我會幫你拿。」  
  
那位精靈少女正是我們的目標：外表看似個小孩，智慧卻過於常人的精靈教授，魔法材料店店主阿牙，她肩膀上正坐著一隻可愛的小猴子安靜盯著我們看。  
  
「聽說你的書不見了？」空白開門見山直接詢問道，這時阿牙肩上的猴子隨即跳下，跑走消失了。  
  
「你們就是來幫忙調查的冒險者吧？」阿牙似乎原本就知道我們要過來，直接回應：「要先看看書被偷的地方？」  
  
她帶我們走到商店後面另一個區域，那邊擺放著比較特殊的貨物架，上頭有一層透明的膜包覆著架子表面，透過那個膜可以清楚看到裡頭的東西，然而架子是空的，是原本擺放那本【魔法根源】的位置。  
  
我們首先檢查了那個架子上的魔法圈構造，找到了對應的相同法圈位置也有同樣缺陷，於是緹兒拿出魔法盒放在旁邊對照，但阿牙的表情沒有出現任何不尋常的樣子，只是靜靜看著我們的行動。  
  
空白首先提問：「為什麼妳一個堂堂的魔法教授，在妳的監視下，書藉卻會被偷走？」  
  
「就有人要偷東西，我也沒辦法，就被偷了啊。」阿牙回答的同時翻了個白眼。  
  
緹兒緊隨著切入重點：「妳做這保險盒的時候為什麼會有缺陷？」  
「啥缺陷？我做的東西怎麼可能有缺陷！」  
「那妳能解釋為什麼在盒子上的法圈圖上有那個不正常的缺口？」  
「當然是為了讓保險箱的魔法鎖能永久有效呀。」阿牙解釋那種法圈的構造方式是用來由外界充能的。  
「那這個魔法鎖還有誰能開？」  
「只有我可以打開。」  
  
雖然她的對答看起來似乎都是在講實話，但是由於恰巧知道某個豆知識，我這時插了句話：「其實那是後門吧？鑰匙遺失時的製鎖匠的後備方案？」  
  
阿牙表情有些意外地看著我，直接回答道：「是啊，基本上製作鎖的時候，是會留下一個備用的特殊解開方式，那是只有在必須的情況下才會去使用的。對那個接口使用特別的方法，的確可以解開魔法鎖，但知道方法的人也只有身為製造者的我。」  
  
阿牙突然停頓一下，才有點不確定的說：「我曾經有過一個人類魔法學徒，雖然五十年前就離開了，但他應該也知道……」  
  
五十年的時光，能讓青年擁有大賢者技能，還能讓少女成為魔法少女……

## 4.訓練場的戰鬥

關於阿牙的徒弟的情報，除了是個人類，好像是個貴族，應該已經步入老年之外，沒了，連名字都沒記下；若不是我們提問到製鎖的事，她壓根不會想起製鎖時曾有個打下手的學徒。  
  
由於出現了突破口，同伴們的氣勢大盛，野蠻人歐格更是由貨物架的空格猜測到被偷的東西不只一樣！什麼時候野蠻人這種職業也那麼敏銳了！？  
  
「請不要和賢者大人說這件事，其實被偷的不只是【魔法根源】這本書，還有幾個魔法卷軸，分別是《偵測魔法》、《人類定身術》、《火球術》。」阿牙弱弱地說。  
  
「所以我們抓到賊的話，魔法卷軸就是我們的戰利品了！！」「不……意思是我們的追查難度提昇了吧，對方可以一言不和扔火球。」  
  
一路討論著案情，我們趕到了訓練場，圍籬內傳來了打鬥聲。  
  
訓練場中有一位人類女士和五個人類男士拿著訓練用木劍互砍，但很明顯地局勢是一打五一面倒，五個男的身上的布衣沾滿了白色的顏料，看來毫無招架之力。  
  
訓練場邊有一個支柱，支柱上有把椅子，上頭坐著一個正在大聲呼喝著的矮人：「你們幾個連對抗一個女人也沒辦法，還是不是男人啊？」  
  
矮人拄著把巨劍，轉頭望向剛進入訓練場的我們，直接喊道：「你們是來訓練的嗎？」  
「我們是幫助阿萊德在尋找遺失的書。」緹兒禮貌回應道。  
「那你們要先來訓練嗎？看看那些男的，連我的女兒都打不過！！」矮人重覆著先前的話語，卻是注視著躍躍欲試的半獸人野蠻人。  
  
野蠻人只是猛盯著戰鬥場上的幾人，紅色的皮膚昭示他的戰鬥欲望。  
  
「看來還是有比較男人的東西。」矮人轉頭對著場裡喊著：「你們幾個都訓練幾個月了，還連我的女兒的衣服都碰不到邊，就讓他們……喂，你叫什麼名字？」  
「奧格馬！我同伴都叫我奧格馬！」  
「什麼鬼名字……」矮人看似小聲的嫌棄了一句，然後說：「就讓這傢伙教給你們什麼是真正的戰鬥！」  
  
野蠻人先從場邊的武器架上挑了一把木製的手斧和一面盾牌，那木斧不像場上幾人的訓練用劍包著布，而且看起來品質也很不錯。至於護具，當然不需要，他從來都是不穿衣服的。  
  
野蠻人走入戰鬥場時，那五個渾身瘀青的男人則是有些畏懼地看著他的赤色肌肉，一邊喊痛一邊退下場去，其實他們似乎已經很認真的訓練了，只是對手太強大？  
  
人類女子全副武裝，手持劍盾認真看著野蠻人就定位。然後矮人宣布規則：「法術輔助什麼都不可以，只能用單純的戰鬥能力，狂暴也禁用！物品不可以，任何干擾都不行，一對一，只要擊中三下就勝利。等我的錢幣落地就開始戰鬥。有沒有問題？」  
  
「血量低到一定程度會爆衣嗎？」空白突然冒出了一句奇妙的話，後果是我們同時感受到涼颼颼的殺氣從矮人方向傳來，空白毫不猶豫就地隱藏進入潛行狀態。  
  
等等？我們還有另一位盜賊呢？我轉頭搜索，發現他正維持著潛行跟隨在我們附近，幾乎消滅了存在感，真是專業啊！  
  
矮人沒回話，看著場上相隔二十尺對峙的兩人，將一枚已經準備好的金幣輕輕一彈，硬幣就畫出一個高拋物線，無視微風，準確地落在野蠻人與人類女子中間。  
  
金幣落地的好聽聲音之後，兩人卻都維持著姿勢沒動靜，只是鄭重地看著對方，眼神交會中似乎都在表達著「你先出手呀」的意思。  
  
突然人類女子右腳蹬地發力一撐，身體快速前衝，一下子拉近了距離，木劍直刺野蠻人胸口，卻被已經做好預判的野蠻人輕鬆揮盾格擋彈開，並在一聲吶喊中揮斧反擊，擦中了女子的身體。女子沒吭聲，退後幾步穩住身體馬上頂著盾往野蠻人的左側突襲，但這套路對野蠻人像是小孩子般容易應付，只是往旁邊退步轉身就剛好讓過了女子，甚至還有餘裕深吸了一口氣，似乎在聞女子身上味道，右手的斧頭硬是追上了女子的臀部，用斧面輕輕拍了上去。  
  
女子穩住回身，露出明顯是被羞辱了的憤怒表情，身體壓低，再度朝正享受著汗味的野蠻人突襲而去，野蠻人的盾往前一格，這次卻落了空，女子速度比之前提高不少，又是壓低了身體，重劈中了野蠻人的左大腿，此時野蠻人做出的動作竟然是擒抱，直接被女子閃過了，同時矮人那冰冷的殺氣再度出現……  
  
不管如何，野蠻人這時出現的破綻實在太離譜了，女子沒有浪費，一個半圓型的大重斬完美暴擊了野蠻人彷彿擺好位置等著被砸的頭，一個結束技終結了這場比試。  
  
野蠻人還在暈頭轉向時，矮人直接發話了：「看來也沒有多厲害啊，肌肉只是擺好看的！你們都進來喝杯茶吧！菲拉先休息一會兒再繼續練習。」  
  
人類女子菲拉似乎正沉浸在勝利的滿足中，對矮人點了點頭，仍站在戰鬥場上不動。  
  
我們跟著矮人往訓練場內的建築走去時，我們進來的訓練場圍籬邊隱約有人影出現了一下就立即消失了，那種程度的躲藏肯定暪不過矮人，我看看身邊的空白和無，嗯，他們仍然在認真地練習潛行。  
  
矮人帶我們來到一個像是裝備展示廳的接待室，舉目所見幾乎都是軍用藏品和一個個展示櫃，櫃中用高級絲綢墊著各種魔法武器，上頭還保留著戰鬥痕跡。  
  
看著我們的表情，矮人滿意地開口：「我是馬丁．佛斯，這些武器都是當年那場戰鬥中，英雄們用過的裝備。」  
「那是我爺爺的弓！」空白突然喃喃自語地冒出這句話，眼神專注盯著房間裡外型最精美的一把，白色的誓仇弓。  
馬丁咪著眼睛看向空白，饒有趣味地說：「嗯？你的家名是？」  
空白被問話扼住了，訕訕地回了句：「……忘記了。」  
  
果然是個有故事的人啊！  
  
「開玩笑到此為止，反正前幾天我在訓練結束完後，就發現那本書不見了。那是當年某一位遊俠的筆記本，其實內容就是些雜記，沒什麼重要的訊息，主要價值就在於它的紀念意義吧！」  
  
空白聽到『遊俠』這個字眼時，似乎又有點激動的樣子。  
  
「啊對了，裡頭其實有一段內容，大概是讓它被偷走的原因？裡頭提到了有個《力量泉源》在某個地下室的事……嗯，當時我看到這段後，菲藍的領主提醒過我不要深入調查。」馬丁似乎是看我們這群人非常順眼，所以透露了一些隱秘。  
  
我們檢查完房間，沒有得到有用的訊息，這個展示廳經常有不同人進出，於是那本乍看之下沒什麼用途的筆記本就被輕易順走了。依據目前已知線索，偷走三本書的人可能在尋根之類的，而目前還可以去圖書館尋找賢者，阿牙學徒的事也要調查。  
  
「那書，可以找回來就還好，找不回來就算了，加油吧。事情做完後來找我！」矮人馬丁最後一句話是對野蠻人奧格馬說的，這為我們的討論畫下句號。  
  
原來是比武招親相中女婿的節奏呀。

## 5.龍是用來屠的

我們離開了訓練場，往圖書館的路上前進時，突然有個穿著有點特殊的人類走向我們，很突兀地開口就說：「聽說你們是在調查有些書不見的事情吧，看你們跑來跑去，有找到什麼線索嗎？」  
  
這時天色已經有點晚了，街上沒有其他人，我們察覺到那人的特殊衣服裡藏著武器，於是還沒等我們回答，他就自顧自地笑了，吹響了口哨，接著四周傳來了箱子破碎的聲音，跳出四個人遙遙佔據了四個角。  
  
「你們知道得太多了。」他攸然道。  
「我們什麼都還不知道。」空白秒回。  
「這人有病吧……」我默默縮進隊伍中間彈響魯特琴。  
  
戰鬥開始得快，結束得也快，空白一箭射中那人，那人的胸口長出藤蔓把他綑綁成植物人，立即有兩人用帥氣地身法疾進連擊空揮再疾退，然後就被隊友們打爆了。剩下被我點上了妖火的兩人，莫名其妙喊著「我不要死！」把手上的弓丟向植物人身上後，帶著黃色閃光直接朝著遠方奔去，那是逝去的青春？  
  
結束了戰鬥，我們先從被弓砸暈的傢伙身上搜出一個信封，寫信者在高級信紙上用貴族口吻敘述自己正被月海神教追趕著，要求對方用他的命擋下我們；若是能成功活下來，就去北方森林，委託者會在那裡等這個傢伙會合。落款人是艾利森。  
  
緹兒萬事通說艾利森這人隸屬於抄寫員，月海神教則是一個龍的邪教，目的想復活一個叫什麼踢壓馬的以後控制住，以達成統治世界的偉大目標。  
而，要完成這些步驟，很可能就需要用到我們之前探聽到的「力量泉源」，以及《魔法根源》這書裡的某些知識。  
  
不過他為什麼要來阻擋我們？就因為我們在調查這些被偷的書？不是應該要集中火力去擋下月海神教嗎？  
  
於是進入了審訊階段，那個有病的人真的超級硬氣，直嚷著快點殺了他，別白費盡心機了，搞到同伴們都失去耐性，聖騎士佛雷更是提醒我快把這中二傢伙直接搞定，因為他之前在菲歐娜女士的酒館時知道了我解決白化女龍裔的方式。  
  
「請你完全配合我們的提問，這樣可以節省彼此的時間喔！」我親切地對中二病暗示道。  
  
「嘖，看你們那麼沒用的份上，也好，其實我只是要還掉恩情才來淌這趟渾水的；我們可是被委託的傭兵，被抓到後就沒有生存價值啦！你們要找的那個人現在在北方洗衣族居住的沼澤森林等我啦，要是現在再不趕過去，他就會直接離開了喔。」他極度不屑地把約定地點和時間快速描述清楚，補全了一些些信中沒提到的資訊。  
  
我們稍一估計，發現路途時間的確已經非常緊迫，只好立即出發往北方森林趕去。  
  
那是個安靜的森林，原本該有的蜥蜴都不見了蹤跡，我們小心地繞著沼澤邊緣行走著，沒多久就見到遠遠有兩個人影，對方先打了招呼，竟是一頭幼龍！  
  
突然整個地面泥土像是活過來了一般，猝不及防將我們幾個扯向那龍，我們正努力要維持身體平衡，一股恐怖的氣息就朝我們噴吐而來，然後，我們，就扑了。  
  
  
捏他巴雷：最近沒空記錄，先隨便寫點什麼表示其實我有活下來。  
MBPr 壞了，今天(6/9) 突然有畫面了，正在 Time Machine 備份中，備份完就送修！！！等送修回來再更新……

[](http://twitter.com/share?url=https://eurusu.weebly.com/1/post/2019/11/ddex1-06.html)

[ 0 評論 ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-06#comments)

  
  
  


## 發表回覆。

| 

## 有路

車到山前，柳暗花明。

## 章節目錄

    1. [1-01 初戰菲懶城](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-01)
    2. [1-01 半夜買龍蛋](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-01_2)
    3. [1-06 偷書賊與龍](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/ddex1-06)
    4. 1-10 飛龍襲飛藍

## Archives

[十一月 2019](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/archives/11-2019)   


## Categories

[全部](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus/category/all)   


[ RSS 訂閱 ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/1/feed)


  
  
---|---  
  
  


[ 提供者  使用自訂式範本建立您的專屬獨特網站。 開始吧  ](https://www.weebly.com/signup?utm_source=internal&utm_medium=footer)

  


  


  
[ ](https://twitter.com/nakoruru)  


[ 悠路ノ冒險者日記 ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/)

  


  * [ Home ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/)
  * [ eurus ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus.html)



  * [ Home ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/)
  * [ eurus ](https://eurusu.weebly.com/eurus.html)



  
[ ](https://twitter.com/nakoruru)  



End file.
